mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Castiel
For detailed, canonical info on this character, please check out this page. Castiel Castiel Is one of the dateable characters in mycandylove. He's in a Band and seems to be the "Rebel" of the game. He adores Dogs including his Dog. About Castiel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is a member of the Basketball Club and is a member of a rock band along with his best friend, Lysander and his rival, Nathaniel. Castiel is legally independent as his father works as an Airline Pilot, and his mother is the Flight Attendant. Due to their job, they are not home often; which has caused Castiel to be more comfortable without them, rather than in their presence. Headcanons * Castiel is a Artist, he designs the posters for his band's gigs and secretly designs the album art. Even the ones he hasn't released yet. * He usualy wears his hair in a man bun. * Castiel secretly envies Nathaniel. * Castiel got a large dog because he wanted to feel safer at home since his parents are always gone. * When Castiel starts to soften up and gets nicer, he becomes the BIGGEST CUDDLER EVER. * Castiel and Iris are neighbors. * The reason Castiel hasn't asked Candy out yet is because he's still recovering from his Deborah relationship and he doesn't want to be hurt again. * Castiel likes to read chick magazines! * Lysander and Castiel form a really unlikely friendship/bandmates, even almost unlikely to ever happen in real life, on account of their vastly different tastes in fashion, personalities and even music styles and lyrics. * Castiel's hair would look great in a ponytail. * Castiel probably wears an expensive yet elegantly edgy men's fragrance. Or at least, might be the type to use Axe body spray. * Castiel secretly wants to avoid his parents because his mom ruins his fake bad boy image. * Castiel probably won't ever be successful in a band, but he might become something like a producer, a manager or run a music company or school. * Castiel is really romantic to his significant other (i.e surprising with flowers, getting junk food for her randomly, and taking her out on dates). * Castiel secretly wishes to be covered with puppies. * Castiel will eventually get a haircut and have shorter hair in the future. * Castiel is a terrible driver and breaks many traffic laws but he's never been pulled over or gotten a ticket. * Castiel would never admit that he's terrified of roller coasters or thrill rides. * Castiel is secretly bad at directions, and would likely get lost while still not wanting to admit he doesn't know where he is going or requires help. * Castiel acts hard but really isn't, he'll grow up. * Castiel has no plans to join a college or university and plans to either join the work force or start a band. * The only reason castiel would watch a horror movie is for the opportunity to put his arm around candy if she got scared. * Castiel's parents gave him a motorcycle because they feel bad about never being around. He rides it nearly everywhere. * Castiel is actually a really chill friend. * Castiel is very smart, he just doesn't apply himself in school. * Castiel is genderfluid and panromantic demisexual * Castiel has trouble applying himself in school because he has depression and has difficulty motivating himself despite being on antidepressants * Castiel has bushy eyebrows but not thick eyebrows * Castiel has frequent nightmares and as a result has bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep * Castiel has taken first-aid classes for both dogs and humans since he lives alone * Castiel loves Christmas more than his own life * Castiel secretly likes piano music and it helps him sleep sometimes * Castiel gets cold very easily * Castiel has a pudgy tummy * Castiel has an old leg injury that didn't quite heal right and it flares up sometimes when it's cold or humid * Castiel is mixed Mexican/Japanese and speaks two/three languages, depending on the version he's in: Japanese, Spanish, and the language of whatever version is being played. Candies Associated with Him * Noelle Melodiah * River Stewart * Chiseo Deville * Freja * Lucinda Mea Lovelace * M. Hourani * Aries Blanco * Wren Carrow * Hannah Seuss * Klarisse Arquette * Valeria Vargas * Becka King Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Musician Category:Guitar Category:Band